What if...
by Jin Freecs
Summary: New Story!!!!This one's about Jin and Pidgeot! NOT FOR PPL WHO HATE POKEMON,STARCRAFT OR STUPID HUMOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry if this sucks big time too!
1. Drunken Suzuki 1

Disclaimer:you know these things already…YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and some other companies,blah blah blah,same old thing…whatever…  
  
  
  
Note:This is supposed to be a "what if" fic about Suzuki getting drunk and other stuff that definitely won't happen in YYH.I'm very very sorry if this sucks a whole lot and not well-written.I'm just an innocent child!!!!!  
  
  
  
Let's start at the beginning….  
  
One day,Chuu and Suzuki were drinking sake and then suddenly…  
  
Chuu: Hey,you wanna drink some more,or ar' ya givin' up?  
  
Suzuki: Me?No way dude!I can still take it!I bet I can drink more than you,man!  
  
Chuu: oh yeah?  
  
Suzuki: Yeah!!!  
  
Chuu: Bring it on!!  
  
And so,obviously,Suzuki lost the bet and drank too much and he got a hangover and he also started puking a lot.So…what now?  
  
  
  
And so we ask ourselves…What if Suzuki gets drunk?And here's what (probably):  
  
Shishiwaka: OMG! Suzuki!what the hell did you do?!  
  
Suzuki: What?Isn't it obvious?I got drunk and-MY HEAD HURTS!!!!!!  
  
Shishiwaka: Baka!Of course your head hurts!you've been hitting too many walls!  
  
Rinku:and trees!  
  
Jin: And youkai too!Ow! that was like the 11th time you bumped into me today!  
  
Suzuki: Ah SHADDAP!I'm dizzy,ok?geez, could you stop nagging and stuff?!!-  
  
Shishiwaka: oh no…not again…  
  
Rinku: Just like Chuu…couldn't you like go to the bathroom for once?!  
  
Touya: Ew!If you had to puke,do it somewhere else!  
  
Suzuki: Put a sock in it!I'm drunk,DUH!! Oh yeah…don't you guys, like, have to worry about Chuu or somethin'??  
  
Rinku: Aah…Chuu's used to these things,you're not…  
  
Shishiwaka: Rinku's right.Relax,have a glass of water…  
  
Suzuki: since when did YOU care about me,Shiwa?  
  
Shishiwaka: since you got drunk,baka…  
  
Jin :Ooh…Shishi likes Suzuki!!  
  
Shishiwaka: (blushes lightly then scoffs) I do not!  
  
Suzuki: T_I whatever,dude…look,I'm drunk,I'm pissed and I wanna go home and eat,and fight too,but I'm not in the mood anyway.AH,the heck,just leve me alone,ok?  
  
Touya: Temper,temper…  
  
Suzuki: SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!!!!!!!!  
  
Jin: T.T fine.let's go guys.  
  
Shishiwaka: I'm not going.You guys go ahead.  
  
Touya: Why not?  
  
Shishiwaka: Nothing really,I just feel like talking to him.  
  
Touya: But-  
  
Rinku: Let's just leave them alone,Touya.Who knows what'll happen?You know Suzuki… especially when he's drunk…  
  
Touya: Well…okay.  
  
  
  
So the 3 went off to bother Chuu instead.That leaves us to….hey!what'd you know?Shishi and Suzuki!This ought to be good…but you'll see it some other time.In the next chapter maybe.I'm very very busy.sorry if this sucks.i'll make it better next time (that is,if I do have time). 


	2. Drunken Suzuki 2

Disclaimer:you know these things already…YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and some other companies,blah blah blah,same old thing…whatever…I don't own anything related to YYH (well,maybe my self-vandalized manga)…  
  
  
  
Note:This is supposed to be the second part a "what if" fic about Suzuki getting drunk and other stuff that definitely won't happen in YYH.I'm very very sorry if this sucks a whole lot and not well-written.I'm just an innocent child!!!!!Besides,I was very busy!Oh yeah,this is very OoC!  
  
  
  
Okay…here's the second part,dunno how long this fic is…anyway,so Shishi and Suzuki are alone at last.And…  
  
Suzuki: Why're you still here? I thought you went with them!!  
  
Shishi:Well, maybe I did,maybe I didn't.  
  
Suzuki: then why don't you just go away? what do you want from me?!  
  
Shishi: oh I don't know,you still owe me 100 bucks.  
  
Suzuki: Ain't got no money right now.  
  
Shishi: Aw com'on! You've been saying that since last year?!  
  
Suzuki: no I didn't. I'll pay you next week. How do you expect me to get that much money in the first place?  
  
Shishi: get a job?  
  
Suzuki: YOU don't even have a job,dimwit.  
  
Shishi: I got my money from my fans and my fanclub.  
  
Suzuki: I don't have fans…Wait,maybe I do,but they're probably broke anyway,like me.  
  
Shishi: Well,where'd you get money to buy sake last night?  
  
Suzuki: you know Chuu…he said it's on the house.so I don't have to pay.Happy?  
  
Shishi: you now,this isn't really going anywhere,huh?  
  
Suzuki: Uh,no…So you didn't go with them just so you can have your 100 bucks? You're so money-hungry.And vain too.  
  
Shishi: (scoffs) at least I'm not narcissistic,excuse me!  
  
Suzuki: I'm not narcississistic-or whatever that is.Besides,you're just wasting our time on this pathetic chat of yours.  
  
Shishi: I didn't come here just to chat about my money,and it's narcissistic!do'aho!  
  
Suzuki: then why else would you come here for?  
  
Shishi: Well,since you asked… remember that time when we were um…"more than just friends" and you said you owe me a lot for everything…?  
  
Suzuki: (nervously)uh yeah…why…?  
  
Shishi: well… WHERE'S MY $20?!?!AND MY PS2!!AND MY GAMEBOY ADAVANCE!! Oh yeah…WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE MY SWORD TO THAT JERK KUWABARA?!?!?! THAT HAS SENTIMENTAL VALUE YOU KNOW!!!YOU OWE ME BIG TIME,SUZUKI!!!!!  
  
Suzuki: uh, I'll pay you next week,with your 100 bucks,k? Oh,look at the time! I have to go drink with Chuu again…uh,BYE!!! (blasts off at the speed of light…oops,wrong anime)  
  
Shishi: wow,that was quick…  
  
  
  
Touya: so did you do it?  
  
Shishi: yeah,took me about 7 mins. Sorry, guys…  
  
Jin: that's okay,even if you can't beat your record,you're still the fastest among us…  
  
Rinku: what did you do anyway?  
  
Shishi: not much…reminded him of that 100 bucks he owes me.  
  
Jin: oh…that…  
  
Shishi: yeah…hey,let's get something to eat.  
  
Touya: I have this unusual craving for ice cream…  
  
Rinku: No duh!  
  
And so they get some ice cream and had lots of fun.But that isn't all.Will Suzuki ever get to pay Shishi's 100 bucks? Will Shishi get a new record in making Suzuki freak out? Will Touya ever get out of craving for ice cream? Will this fic make some sense? Will there be Starcraft 2? Oops,got carried away…but if anyone knows if there'll be SC 2,please tell me!  
  
  
  
Okay, so that's it ,I guess…anyway,the next story is about……………………………………………  
  
Jin!!and a Pidgeot.And….Falkner??Oh well,watch out for it.Oh yeah,please review!I want to see if this is worth writing.I'll make it better anyway…I'll also make a new shounen-ai version of this fic too.So watch out for that too,I guess… 


	3. Jin's Pigeot 1

Disclaimer:you know these things already…YYH is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi and some other companies,blah blah blah,same old thing…whatever…I don't own anything related to YYH (well,maybe my self-vandalized manga)…  
  
  
  
READ THIS FIRST!! IF YOU HATE POKEMON AND STUPID HUMOR,THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note:This is supposed to be the "what if" fic about Jin and his Pidgeot and other stuff that definitely won't happen in YYH.I'm very very sorry if this sucks a whole lot and not well-written.I'm just an innocent child!!!!!Besides,I was very busy!Oh yeah,this is very OoC!VERY OoC!!!Beware!!! This fic is not for people who hate pokemon and stupid humor!!! Oh yeah,I don't mean to bash any StarCraft characters here.  
  
  
  
One day,when Jin was flying round in the middle of nowhere…  
  
Jin: Ah!This is so great! Sure beats hanging around with that mean drunkard Suzuki and that nagger Touya and his annoying sidekick Shishi! I wish I could stay here forever! Well,actually I can but I need them to give me lots of food and money,and some sake and play Shishi's PS2 and…  
  
While Jin was deep in his thoughts suddenly…  
  
???: PIDGEOT!!!  
  
Jin: what the-  
  
It was a Pidgeot!!!! Who would have thought! Jin was super duper mega happy to see one and bumped into one too!It was the perfect chance for him to catch one and finally beat his rival Falkner,NOW with a pokemon!(he uses his wind techs so that's probably why Falkner's so mad at him and accuses him of cheating)  
  
Jin: (Ash style) oh wow! A Pidgeot!I'm gonna catch it! (play pokemon theme movie version for background music)  
  
Since Jin doesn't have a pokeball,he uses a…………..MASTERBALL!!!!And obviously,he caught it!  
  
Jin: (cheers for himself) Oh yeah, who da man! I caught a (looks at Pidgeot's data) LVL 100 Pidgeot! Ha! Beat that Falkner! (violet city gym leader who uses bird pokemon) All right,Pidgeot,I'm going to name you….uh…Zeratul! Coz he's my fave in Starcraft!Yeah! I love bird pokemon!!!It'll be so much fun,wait till I show you to the guys!(goes home whistling 2.B.A. Master song)  
  
But little did Jin know that it was Falkner's pokemon!!!And Team Rocket's new members was trying to steal it from him! And those new members are none other than…Suzuki and Rinku with their "beedrill" Shishiwakamaru!!!!! Why Suzuki and Rinku??Well,Suzuki got a job to pay Shishi;Rinku was tagging along.As for Shishi…well,he sorta looks like a beedrill,and they don't have a pokemon,so…  
  
Side comment from Shishi: If you're supposed to pay me back with this job,then why do I have to be your beedrill???  
  
Suzuki:Sorry, it's the only way…  
  
Anyway,back to Jin…  
  
Jin: Hey Touya! Guess what???  
  
Touya: What? You got some more ice cream for me?  
  
Jin: never thought of that… But anyway,I got a……PIDGEOT!!!  
  
Touya: (frowns) that's nice,why don't you show him to me?  
  
Jin: All right!GO ZERATUL!!!  
  
Touya: Zeratul??? What a weird name for a pidgeot!  
  
Zeratul the Pidgeot: PIIII!!! (does the most powerful wing attack that only a lvl 100 pidgeot can do at Touya)  
  
Touya: OW! AAAH! (sends flying off)  
  
Jin:(Team Rocket style) Looks like Touya's blasting off again! (Laughs so hard his stomach really really hurts…BIG TIME)………………………………………………Ow,that hurts a lot!  
  
Meanwhile,when Jin was playing with Zeratul the Pidgeot,a really loud knock was heard.Of course Jin had to open that door…  
  
Jin:Yo,dude,wassup?  
  
???: Jin!Thank God you're here!!!!Something has gone terribly wrong!!!!Oh yeah,here's the money I owe you…  
  
Jin: Gee,thanks.What's the matter anyway?  
  
???: Well,this morning when I opened my gym…  
  
Jin: Wait!Before you start!I gotta get something first!See ya! (rushes out to play with Zeratul the Pidgeot with his "guest" all alone in the house)  
  
Note:If you don't know who he's talking to,don't worry.You'll see later…  
  
8 hours later…  
  
Jin: Okay,dude.what is it?  
  
???:What?  
  
Jin: I meant what went wrong…  
  
???: oh yeah,anyway,when I opened my gym,I saw one of my bird keepers crying so darn loud like a girl!And then when I asked what was wrong,suddenly…(a loud crash was heard)  
  
Suzuki:AHA! There you are Falkner!! Hand over your Pidgeot or uh…you shall feel the wrath of our…BEEDRILL!!!  
  
Jin:SSHH! Quiet,Suzuki!I'm listening to Falkner and his story!Go away!  
  
Falkner: you know those two? I mean,EEEK! It's THEM!!!  
  
Rinku: You bet!Prepare for trouble!  
  
Suzuki: and make it double?no…triple!  
  
Rinku:To protect the world from Zerg infestation…  
  
Suzuki:To unite all the templars in the Protoss nation…  
  
Rinku: To renounce the Terrans from Jim Raynor's truth and love…(whatever that means)  
  
Suzuki: To extend our reach to Shakuras above!  
  
Rinku: Fenix!  
  
Suzuki: Tassadar!  
  
Rinku:Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!  
  
Suzuki: Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Shishi: Uh…that's not right…  
  
Suzuki: it's not?  
  
Jin:no…this is not Warcraft in space…or maybe Makai for that matter…  
  
Shishi: It's much more sophisticated!!(bursts out laughing like he needed to go to the mental hospital)  
  
Falkner:Quit your StarCraft talk! Jin help me!!They're after my Pidgeot!  
  
Jin: Hey!speaking of Pidgeot,I caught one just a "few" hours ago!!!let me show you…ZERATUL!!!I CHOOSE YOU!!!  
  
Falkner: Hey!that's not Zeratul!That's MY Artanis!!!  
  
Jin: This is YOUR Pidgeot?!?!?! Damn,I knew there was a catch here!Aw,man…  
  
Falkmer: Well,he's mine! Quit your whining and help me get rid of these 3 wackos who's trying to steal MY Artanis!!!  
  
Jin:oh I don't know… you DID get mad at me for using my wind techniques against you…  
  
  
  
Will Jin help Falkner in defeating Team Rocket?Will Suzuki ever be successful in paying Shishi back with this job?Will Shishi be able to fool Falkner into believing that he's a beedrill by impersonating one?Will this fic at least make some sense for once?Will they get out of their StarCraft obsession?Will Blizzard make a sequel to StarCraft and Diablo 2?  
  
Find out "some" of the answers for these questions on the second part of this Jin's Pidgeot fic!Again,I am not bashing anyone here!And sorry again for this poorly-written fic!!!! 


End file.
